sonic the dragon rider
by wolf girl128
Summary: when sonic finds an egg while running he becomes a dragon rider and his dragon may prove to be stronger than he imagined but as he and his dragon become stronger shadowy figures known as shadow riders will try to stop them in any way possible.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic dragon rider ch.1

"Discovery"

As Sonic was running through a field he left a blue streak behind him as he picked up his pace. Then he noticed something out of the ordinary a crater in the field he went to investigate. May be an accident he said to himself as he walked towards the hole. He suddenly fell down into the center after the lose dirt he was on gave out. "Ouch" Sonic mumbled to himself as he got up in. The middle of the crater was a light blue oval like object Sonic studied it. What is it? Sonic wondered out loud. Maybe tails will know Sonic said he picked it up it was cooler and lighter than he expected it to be. After all it did just leave a huge hole in the ground. (Later when he reached Tails house.) Sonic knocked on the door and waited an exhausted looking tails opened the door. "Hello," Tails said tired and with a yawn.

"Hey tails," Sonic said worried for his friend.

"Are you alright?" Sonic said worried.

"I'm fine I just had a rough night," Tails said reassuring Sonic.

"What's that," Tails said pointing to the blue thing tucked in Sonic's arm.

"I don't know I found it while I was running," Said Sonic.

"Come in and let me take a look," Tails said now know why Sonic came to his house.

"Thanks buddy," Sonic said satisfied. Later Tails finally figured out what the strange thing was.

"It's an, egg" Tails said stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic dragon rider ch.2

"History"

Suddenly the egg began to move as if something was trying to get out. This surprised Tails he quickly grabbed the egg and set on a nearby table. One light blue wing popped out of the egg then another and then as if annoyed the young dragon broke the egg shell completely in one small burst of energy. The dragon had light blue scales and its horns were a dark shade of blue. It had crystal like aqua blue eyes.

"What is that thing," Sonic said amazed and a little scared.

"I think it's a dragon," Tails said knowingly.

"They used to live all over Mobius," Tails added.

"How do you know," Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Because I actually stop and read a book sometimes," Tails said with a grin.

"Okay, what do you think I should do with it" Sonic asked.

"I don't know I guess you keep it," Tails said unsure whether he should give the dragon Sonic after all it could be the last dragon in all of Mobius.

"Why is this such a big deal," Sonic asked wondering why tails was so unsure.

"Because of the shadow riders they will kill any dragon rider," Tails said worried.

"What about the dragon," Sonic asked.

"You really need to read some books," Tails said tired of explaining.

"I'll read later just tell me," Sonic said impatiently.

"Okay fine if the rider dies so does his dragon," Tails said worried for the young dragon.

"H-how's that possible," Sonic said nervously.

"No one knows," Tails said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic dragon rider ch.3

"A new dragon rider"

Sonic left Tails house with the young dragon following him. Sonic didn't mind it much besides he was going to place he found it. After a couple of minutes they reached the crater. Sonic slid down the slope of dirt and waited for the dragon to follow. When the dragon didn't come Sonic ran up the crater just to see the dragon sitting there as if it was waiting for him to come out. Sonic got mad and was thinking about throwing it in the crater and walking away. But if he did touch it who knows what its mother would do to him. So instead he told it to follow him surprisingly it did.

"Okay dragon sit in the middle of the hole and wait for your mom," Sonic said relieved that he didn't have to take care of it.

The dragon tilted its head with a confused look. Sonic clearly didn't notice this because he quickly turned and climbed up the crater and started to walk away. But the dragon quickly and quietly followed him. The dragon stayed quiet for most of the trip and Sonic didn't notice it until he got to his favorite running spot. The dragon tripped on a rock and fell on Sonic's leg. Sonic yelped in surprised then noticed the dragon.

"You really can't take a hint can you," Sonic said frustrated.

The dragon let out a little roar signaling that it was hungry.

"(Sigh) come on I know where they have some food," Sonic lead the dragon to a tree full of small berries. Sonic picked one off and held it in front of the dragon's mouth.

"Go ahead eat," Sonic said impatiently.

The dragon thinking he was mocking her bit Sonic's hand but only as a warning not to do that anymore.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sonic yelled angrily.

The dragon only looked at him waiting for some real food. Then a small lizard crossed the dragon spotted it and quickly jumped on top of it and quickly ate it. Sonic was surprised.

"Well at least that solves your hunger problem," Sonic said relived.

Sonic thought for a while maybe keeping the dragon wasn't a bad idea. He would look awesome with one anyways. Sonic decided to keep the dragon. Sonic sat down and leaned on a tree the dragon curled up next to him. Sonic pated the dragons head. But then a bright light formed Sonic was surprised then suddenly he blacked out (went unconscious).As the bright light faded out any dragons and riders knew a new dragon rider has come. But one rider felt this and knew that Sonic the hedgehog was now a rider. He went to his and told it to send the shadow riders and their dragons a message: "the last rider has come it's now time to finish what we started". When Sonic woke up it was midnight he must have been out for hours. He felt a strange burning sensation on his left hand. He took off his glove and there was a strange mark on his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic dragon rider ch.4

"Silver's dragon"

Sonic was confused where did this mark come from?! Sonic and his new dragon got up and walked to his house. It was dark out and worst of all someone was following them. The dragon smelled them earlier but didn't warn Sonic she knew that the person could be trusted. Then the person stepped out into the light Sonic immediately recognized him as Silver the hedgehog.

"Silver what are you doing here?" Sonic said confused.

"Um, I kind of have a problem," Silver said showing Sonic a mark on his hand. Then a silver dragon appeared its wings had yellow feather like scales with neon blue tips and two golden horns and bright golden eyes.

Sonic's dragon saw the silver dragon and stepped in between it and Sonic.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only one," Sonic said looking on the bright side.

"Are you going to keep your dragon?" Silver asked nervously.

"Yeah, are you going to keep your dragon?" Sonic asked in a stern voice.

"I don't know," Silver said as he looked at the dragon.

"It kind of looks like you," Sonic said focused on the dragon.

Silver's eyes widened. "What?!" Silver yelled.

"Well it does," Sonic said oblivious to the fact that his comment hurt Silver's feelings.

"Hey since we both have dragons why don't we teach them to fly and stuff together," Silver said forgiving Sonic's comment.

Sonic looked at his dragon and thought for a moment.

"Ok." Sonic responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Green hill zone." Silver said as he teleported back to his house.

The next day In Green hill zone with Sonic and Silver,

Sonic picked up his dragon and threw her several feet up in the air. The dragon spread her wings out and started flapping her wings. She started to rise higher and higher until she was out of sight. Silver and Sonic were amazed it was her first try and she was already flying. Then when she was more than two miles away Sonic's mark began to burn. A strange bright light engulfed the dragon and she began to grow. After her transformation she turned back to where Sonic and Silver were standing. She let out a big roar to let them know what happened to her. Sonic and Silver immediately jumped at the sound of roar. Then they saw Sonic's dragon she landed on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to you dragon," Sonic asked astonished by how much his dragon grew.

"My name is not dragon it's Saphira," Saphira said addressing her rider in a stern voice.

"Ok "Saphira" how did you grow so much?" Sonic said surprised that Saphira could talk.

"This happens each time a dragon learns to fly," Saphira said knowingly.

"Ok," Sonic said still a little surprised.

Saphira looked at Silver's dragon and smirked

"Told ya I could do it" She said satisfied she won the bet.

"My turn" Silver said cheerfully.

Silver threw the dragon it flapped its wings and began to fly higher and higher until the process repeated and the dragon a little taller than Saphira landed next to her.

"You're not the only one" The dragon said as he walked over to Silver.

"Hello Silver I am your dragon: Golden eyes" He said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Dragon rider Ch. 5

Sonic and Silver were in awe their once small dragons were now giants!

"So now wha-" Sonic was cut off by the sound of a big rawr.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Screamed an all to familiar enemy.

"Scourge, What do you want?!" Sonic spat in disgust. But something was wrong what in the world was Scourge riding?

"What is that?!" Sonic yelled.

Saphira and Golden eyes snarled.

"It's a shadow dragon!" Saphira responded.

"A what?" Silver asked confused.

" A shadow dragon it's the soul of a dragon that has turned evil for power they are cursed and will kill other dragon riders." Golden eyes said answering Silver's question.

Scourge grinned.

"Looks like I get to kill blue and his friends oh what a good day!" Scourge began to laugh.

"This will be fun!" Scourge's dragon flew low to the ground to let Scourge jump off its back. Scourge jumped down and tried to attack Sonic but Saphira easily knocked him off his feet. With that Scourge's dragon attacked it bite the back of Saphira's neck. Saphira screamed in pain its teeth easily slid through her scales. Golden eyes reacted he grabbed its neck and threw it off Saphira.

"Saphira!" Sonic yelled as he rushed over to the wounded saw this and grinned.

"forgetting something blue?" He yelled as he punched Sonic across the face which sent him flying. Saphira immediately got sonic before he hit the ground and set him down gently. scourge sent his dragon in for another attack Saphira saw it coming and quickly tail whipped it before it could harm Sonic or anyone else. The dragon roared as it reared up in the air Golden eyes decided to finish this. He flew up and bite the shadow dragon's neck and he easily broke it. The dead dragon fell to the ground and slowly it diapered. Scourge ran away if Saphira or Golden eyes decided to attack him he would be a goner! Saphira looked at Sonic

"Should I finish this?" She asked.

"No let him go." Sonic never killed and he certainly didn't want his dragon to do it for him.


End file.
